


Give Me a Break

by Asclepius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Don't actually do any of this, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepius/pseuds/Asclepius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hated his job. He hated the hours, he hated the guests, he hated being asked dumb questions, he hated the broken A.C and most of all, he hated those two idiots who worked in the Entertainment Department. He wasn’t going to lie. They were good at their jobs (because he suspects they are children themselves) but each and every time he steps out for his lunch break, the two idiots would drag him around the park to help them. </p><p>or</p><p>Tsukishima works customer service at a volleyball themed amusement park and gets roped into shenanigans by two unsavory people from entertainment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is loud and none of them should ever work in an amusement park ever
> 
> Something silly I wanted to write

Tsukishima wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back in his chair after dealing with the last guest in line. He unbuttoned the top button of his scratchy uniform shirt, which was black with a little crow with orange hair and an embroidered number 11 on the left chest pocket in the same bright orange. The shirt was tucked into a pair of stiff black pants which were several sizes too big and held up with an old belt to complete the latest look in amusement park uniform attire. On the back of his shirt was the name of the mascot Karasuno. Each department had color coded uniforms to go along with the volleyball jerseys each of the animal mascots in the park wore. Karasuno was a small crow with orange hair wearing an orange and black jersey with the number 10 on the back. 

Golden eyes stared at the old disgusting ceiling and wished there was some sort of fan in the tiny thin room. No air get in through the tiny slit in the window. The air conditioner stopped working weeks ago but nothing was done about it and he predicted nothing will be done about until next season where it will just break again. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

Some of his coworkers who have been working at the park for an unfortunate amount of years had mentioned the A.C never once worked throughout an entire summer. He could say that about all the technology in the hellhole of a building. Once he had to walk all the way to the security building, which was a good ten minute walk, to print out something for a park guest. Not to mention the computers keep freezing. Every other transaction the computers would seem to stop working and occasionally, during the more tedious ones, the program would just restart. No questions asked. All the information that was filled out would disappear and the process would need to be restarted from scratch. Everything was just old and crumby and just being held together by duct tape. 

“Oi Tsukishima!” Tanaka, his supervisor, banged on the window from the outside startling his underling. “You can go on your lunch break.” 

The blond looked at the clock on the bottom of the computer screen. 3:16 pm. His shift would be over in a little less than three hours, of course only now they were giving him hi break. He’s been working since nine in the morning and dealing with wave after wave of ridiculous people with ridiculous requests. He was sorry ma’am (not really), but no you are not allowed in the employee’s only area of the park so your son can nap with the characters. It’s park policy.

He monotonously swiped out for his lunch break, listened to his bosses wish him a good lunch and how sorry they were they gave him the break so late, and started making his trek to the employee cafeteria. The Customer Service building was located in a small out-of-the-way area that was half in and half outside of the park. It wasn’t connected to any other buildings and placed so far away from everything that the only way to get to the employee lounge was to walk through the park. That meant stopping every couple of seconds to answer a guest’s questions and on particularly bad days it meant walking the park guests to their intended location. He tried his best to stealthily make his way through the crowds with his head down and avoid the more unsavory situations.

All of the sudden a shrill cry rang through the area and that was Tsukishima’s cue to book it on out of there. He fast walked as quickly as he could (because running was for losers) to the nearest exit but was stopped cold in his tracks by a heavy black paw on his shoulder. Tsukishima felt a chill run down his spine as he slowly turned his head and came face to face with a giant headed cat. The cat was forever smirking with lazy eyes and ridiculous bedhead. It was wearing a red jersey with the name Nekoma on the back and the number 1 in white. 

“Please get your paws off of me Nekoma-san,” Tsukishima ground out as he tried to move away from the cat. Nekoma-san only shook his massive head and loomed a little over the blond. Tsukishima felt his stomach drop and immediately started to struggle. The cat slung an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and was roughly guiding him towards the source of the obnoxious crying. Tsukishima tried to duck out of the unfairly strong grip the cat had on him but it was all in vain as the duo walked closer and closer to Tsukishima’s impending doom. 

Underneath one of the strategically placed trees from the horticultural department, was a small crowd with a child bawling his eyes out into the pants of one of the photographers in the middle of it. A few feet over was a giant owl that looked more than anything like a chicken at his moment in time. The owl, who was sporting a white, black, and yellow jersey with the number 4 on it, was trying his hardest to attempt to fly up into the tree and retrieve the balloon that got caught on some of the higher branches. It was failing miserably.

Kenma, the photographer for Nekoma, looked absolutely miserable as he and the second photographer, Akaashi, were unsuccessfully trying to calm the child down. Akaashi was bent down to the child’s level trying to pry the sticky little fingers off of his friend’s clothes. 

“We’ll get you a new balloon, an even better one, if you would please stop crying,” Akaashi almost pleaded. 

“NOOOO!!!!! I WANT THAT BALLOON! I WANT MINE!!” The hell spawn shrieked and pointed to the balloon still tangled in the tree. He clung even harder onto Kenma’s pants. Akaashi straightened and rubbed his temples before noticing Tsukishima and Nekoma-san approaching. 

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun. Are you on your break?” Akaashi greeted Tsukishima over the excessive sobbing.

“I was…” Tsukishima glared over at the cat.

“Sorry.” Akaashi apologized for everyone. “I’m sure Nekoma-san wouldn’t mind paying for your lunch.”

Nekoma-san made a motion as is to say “hey!” and shook his paws at Akaashi. Tsukishima smirked and snickered. “I’m not hearing a no. Hmm…I think I want the most expensive thing on the menu today.” 

Nekoma went over to complain to Fukurodani about his uncute kouhai, but was totally ignored with Fuku-chan finally noticed that Tsukishima was there. Everyone could hear a muffled “Glasses-chan!” Even over the shrill cries of the child. The white and black owl excitedly slapped the thin guy on his back and made him stumble a bit forward. Tsukishima straightened up and adjusted his glasses while glaring at the owl. Fukurodani then gestured widely from Tsukki to the tree and then towards the balloon. Everyone stared before it clicked. 

“Bo…Fukurodani-san, I am not going to climb the tree.” Tsukishima stated. 

“But Tsukki!” Bokuto’s squawk was muffled by the thick bird head. “The kid wants that balloon!” Bokuto whined even more before having another idea. “Oh! OH! What if you climbed on my shoulders! Then you wouldn’t have to climb the tree! I’m so thoughtful. Aren’t I Kuro?” 

The cat was bending over, one hand on the tree, laughing his ass off. Tsukishima kicked him from behind so the kitty would fall but Kuro ended up catching himself. The cat turned around to face Tsukishima and a shadow fell on the round head. The blond crow started to back up but ended up bumping into Kenma who whispered a small plea. “Please get the down balloon.”

Before he knew it, Tsukishima was being pushed over to where Bokuto moved under the balloon. Kuro motioned with his kitty paws for the owl to get down and swiftly moved the glasses kid so he was sitting on top of the owl headpiece. Tsukishima immediately clung with his thighs to the top part of the headpiece and gripped the front part of the Nekoma jersey. Bokuto gripped Tsukki’s legs and was awkwardly trying to stand up straight again but Tsukki kept leaning onto Kuro’s front and not letting go, making the whole process futile.

“Hey Bo…Fuku-chan.” Akaashi bit his lip worryingly.” I don’t think that’s a goo…”  
Before Akaashi could finish Tsukishima lost his grip on the cat’s jersey and was hoisted up into the air. He instantly closed his eyes and grabbed onto one of the branches to he wouldn’t lose balance while on the head. Tsukishima was internally cursing each and every one of these idiots and the person who got him this job. Akaashi stood next to the owl, steadying him so Tsukishima wouldn’t fall because of Bokuto’s jerky movements 

“Oi, Tsukki!” Bokuto muffled shout finally reached his ears after a few minutes. “Untangle the balloon from the branches.”

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly and tried his best not to look down at the still forming crowd. He looked up and tried to locate the balloon string in the foliage. He spotted the balloon. A dull looking thing with a crappy picture of the Haikyuu Theme Park characters giving a thumbs up. Tsukishima briefly thought about popping the damn balloon. His eyes wandered from branch to branch until, he spotted an ugly yellow ribbon and started to untangle it from the mess. He was almost finished when suddenly he felt Bokuto slightly lurch underneath him and realized that it was quiet except for the crowd’s murmuring. The blond peeked down and saw the some children looking up at him in awe. 

“I WANT TO RIDE ON FUKU-CHAN’S HEAD TOO!” A child shouted and everything went to the dogs. Tsukishima held on tight to the branches as Bokuto was stumbling because of the children. Akaashi was trying to keep the situation under control as best he could but even his pretty smile wasn’t working its charm in this mess. Kuro was being attacked by some other children who want to ride of Nekoma-san’s head. Kenma was clinging to the tree trunk glad to have his legs back from that tiny monster, trying to find his happy place. 

The good news was that Tsukishima has gotten the balloon ribbon free in all the chaos. The bad news was that he accidently let go when Bokuto staggered a bit too hard. The child saw this and started wailing again, clinging onto one of Fuku-chan’s legs and swaying violently from side to side. Bokuto lost his balance and started falling back. Up. Up the balloon went. Far, far into the sky until it was but a tiny dot of nothingness in the vast blue sky, like how Tsukishima felt right at that moment.

Everything happened in slow motion as Tsukishima was falling to his death. Well not his death but most likely a very large hospital bill, which the sight of the price would kill him. So ultimately Tsukishima was falling indirectly to his death. He could feel the grip Bokuto had on his legs tighten as the giant bird was coming down, twisting and turning the both of them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Akaashi was trying to run through the sea of children in order to catch them, but was tripping and stumbling until he too was crashing down. Kenma was now in a fetal position with hands covering his eyes from the disaster about to happen. Kuro was nowhere to be seen probably under a pile of children somewhere.

Everything came roaring back into full speed as Tsukishima heard the distinct “Tsukki!” that could only belong to Yamaguchi. And then everything went black.

-

Yamaguchi was sent to go find Tsukishima, who was thirty minutes late coming back from his lunch break. He heard a bunch of wailing and shouting where to his surprise, he found Tsukishima sitting on Fukurodani’s head. Bokuto had lost his balance and fell backwards, taking the blond crow with him. Yamaguchi ran into the fray without thinking, screeching “Tsukki!”

-

“Neh Tsukki, wasn’t it great that Nekoma-san broke your fall?” Yamaguchi asked his tall blond friend. Yamaguchi was sitting in the cramped nurse’s office the park had with Tsukishima, dabbing alcohol onto the cuts he got from his fall with a cotton ball.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said and then winced when his freckled friend started cleaning a particularly painful cut. Tsukishima looked over to the other four people in the nurse’s office with them. Kenma sat on the bed eating a lollipop and playing a videogame, already lost to the world. Kuro was trying not to move his sore body and regretting everything in life. The children had jumped on him when he was down and then Tsukishima fell on him after that. Akaashi was trying to calm a howling Bokuto down, as the nurse checked over his wounds. He reieved very few minor injuries because of how thick the owl costume was and then a split lip where Tsukki ended up punching him in the face. Tsukishima wasn’t able to punch Kuro since Yamaguchi held him back and coaxed him to go see a nurse first. He definitely had something coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I worked at an amusement park
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
